Modern aircraft may utilize one or more gas turbine engines. A gas turbine engine may be housed in a nacelle. Often, the nacelle includes a thrust reverser. The thrust reverser includes an inner fixed structure (IFS) surrounding the engine which forms the interior surface of a bypass air duct through the thrust reverser. The IFS defines a core compartment that surrounds the engine. During various operating conditions, such as during reverse thrust, pressure in the duct is greater than the pressure in the core compartment around the engine. In these conditions, two IFS halves may be pushed together, i.e. inward toward the engine. In certain cases, this load may be reacted with a compression rod that extends between the two IFS halves.